


I'll Stay

by Lilyann22



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-03-13 23:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyann22/pseuds/Lilyann22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love her, she loves me, it's unconditional love. She brought light into my dark world and I'll stay with her until the end, even when the flux takes over, even when I know I shouldn't love her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Turning

**Author's Note:**

> So I had posted this on Fanfiction.net as well, I don't know if that's ok or not but anyways. Please enjoy my fanfic!
> 
> Please note: I ship Dunkim and all, but I respect their real life relationships.
> 
> P.S I'm really new to Ao3 and I don't know how anything works! Can someone tell me wether or not I can do italics??

Chapter 1

“I’m turning” I whispered looking at my arms, “I’m turning. Duncan will hate me! Duncan will think I’m a monster!” I screamed.

Over the last few days I noticed that the flux was spreading and I had hoped the Duncan wouldn’t notice so I hid it under thick clothing and gloves but now the flux has spread to my face and my legs, there was no way he wouldn’t notice now.

I sobbed and screamed in my tower.

_Why? Why did it have to be me? Why did I have to fall in love when I know he wouldn’t love me back? Why…_

I slowly fell asleep and just as I was on the brink of unconsiousness I felt strong arms wrap themselves around me.

* * *

 

When I woke up I wasn’t in my tower and I felt rather warm, warmer than usual.

I shifted and I noticed there were strong arms wrapped tightly around my waist.

I look to my side and saw Duncan’s fluxy face and his blue eyes starring at me. I blushed.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah I’m fine.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked with a frown.

“About what?” I replied innocently, stalling.

“About the flux Kim! Why didn’t you tell me it was getting worse? You had me worried sick that something bad had happened to you! You were screaming!” he stared at me accusingly with worry in his eyes.

A part of me was happy the he cared and another part of me was worried that he had seen the flux. I just stared at the ceiling guiltily, not meeting his peircing eyes, wishing he didn’t have so much of an impact on me. Even the smallest of actions he does can always have a huge effect on me.

“I didn’t want you to worry.” I replied still not looking at him, “I didn’t want you thinking I’m a monster…” I whispered the last part hoping he wouldn’t hear it.

“What?!” he stared at me incredulously, as if he couldn’t believe what I had just said, “Kim, I would never think of you as a monster! It wasn’t your fault that you fell into the sphere of flux, it was mine and we’re gonne get rid of the flux, I promise.” He wrapped his arms around me even tighter as if he was afraid I was gonna dissapear if he let go and I looked up at the him like he was a mad scientist, which I guess he kinda was.

Then he kissed me on the forehead and fell asleep again.

 _Wait did he just kiss me? Maybe he actually has feelings for me as well! But that’s not possible, is it? No Kim, stop getting your hopes up! But maybe I’m not wasting my time waiting for him after all…_ I thought as I drifted to sleep in Duncan’s arms.


	2. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duncan's guilt for everything is starting to weigh down on him, until a certain apprentice comes and lifts his spirits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I don't really know where this is going but I just had a burst of creativity and started to write some of it down. :P oh well, really hope you guys like this story so far!

**Chapter 2**

 

Purple was always more of a sinister colour to me, I never really liked it.

It had scared me seeing the flux all over her arms and covering her right eye. It seemed unatural to see such a colour on Kim. But really it was my own fault.  It was my own fault that she had fallen into the sphere and to this day I still blame myself.  Livid’s voice always haunts me in my nightmares, telling me that I killed her, that I was a monster.

 

_Making me feel guilty._

I feel guilty that I blew up Rythian’s base, I feel guilty that I almost killed Zoey, I feel guilty that I basically cursed Kim.

 

I smile just thinking of the short Malaysian apprentice of mine. Always shouting at me, convincing me to blow stuff up. She had brought light into my world and given me something to care about when I was beginning to lose my mind, she gave me something to live for, and she stopped Livid from taking over me.

 

_But she’ll never know that._

No, she definitally won’t know that. She can’t know about my demons. She’ll think of me as a monster and she’ll leave me like everybody else in my life.

 

The fact that she thought that I would think of _her_ as the monster still shocks me.

 

Just because the flux is covering her body doesn’t mean that  she’s a monster, because it was my fault in the first place.

 

That’s another thing to put on the list of things I feell guilty about.

 

_Locking her up in her own tower._

I cringe just thinking of my actions.

 

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

 

I look up from my work, and smile when I see it was just Kim, the very subject of my thoughts.

 

“Nothing, just really tired.” I reply, not wanting her to worry.

 

“You looked almost in pain. Maybe you should get some sleep,” she checked the time on the clock, “Jeez! It’s almost midnight! We should get to sleep or else we’ll never get up in time for tomorrow!”

 

“Why? What’s happening tomorrow?” I asked, confused.

 

“It’s gonna be the 24th of Augest tomorrow!! You probably don’t even remember…” she looked kinda sad.

 

I whacked my mad scientist brain trying to think what’s so important about the 24th , but I couldn’t think of anything.

 

She probably saw that I was panicing.

 

“Nevermind I have a surprise planned tomorrow anywas so it might be better if you don’t know now.” She shrugged walking upsairs.

 

“Aww come on, just tell me!”  I begged following her.

 

“Nope!” she said nonchantally popping the ‘p’, “You’ll just have to wait.”

 

“Spoilsport.”

 

“You’ll thank me later.”

 

I chuckled while unbuttoning my labcoat and pulling off my gloves and climbing into the bed next to hers.

 

“Goodnight Duncan.”

 

“Goodnight Kim.”

 

As I drifted off to sleep I wondered if she remembered that just about a day ago I was holding her in my arms sleeping, and longed for that sense of warmth again. Because even under the warm covers she’s the only source of warmth that can warm my ice cold heart.

 

_I love you kim, and I wonder when I would ever tell you that._

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Par-tay time!! Or is it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! thanks for reading this far hope you're enjoying this story!!

**Chapter 3**

I woke up really early the next day, eager to show Duncan what I had planned the day before. It was our anniversary and I wanted it to be perfect. I did one last check on the garden and quickly rushed to collect some more things.

 

_Duncan’s gonna love it! I hope…_ I almost stop in my tracks at the thought that Duncan might not like it. _He better damn love it…_

**_Duncan’s P.O.V_ **

****

I woke up by the sound of Kim shouting at me and shaking me awake. Surprisingly I didn’t have any nightmares that night.

 

I yawned and sat up, looking at the time. _8:30. Wait 8:30?! _

__

“Kim why did you wake me up so early?” I asked her falling back into my bed, “It’s the crack of dawn!”

 

“Get up Duncan! Today’s a special day wer’re gonna take the day off.” She replied walking around the room throwing me my lab coat and boots. The boots landing right on my stomach.

 

“Oof! God, Kim! Is it special because your gonna end up killing me?” I joked getting up and putting my clothes on.

 

“Oh haha.” She gave me sarcastic look.

 

“So, are you going to tell me why today’s so special? Or do I have to find out later?” I asked with curiousity, while going to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

 

“Today’s the 24th!! For God’s sake Duncan!” she shouted with frustration, “You obiously don’t remember the fact that it’s been a year since I started apprenticing with you!!”

 

“What!” I shouted back at her incredulously.

 

_It’s been a year already?!_

“Yeah! And it seems like I’m the only one that prepared something for today because, _you_ , Duncan Jones, you are in for a surprise!” she walkd out of the room dramatically.

 

_Dammit! I forgot! But luckily I_ do _have a present to give to her though. Now, you, Kim Richards, you are in for a surprise!_

I walked back into the bedroom and Kim was there waiting for me, impatience witten all over her face.

 

“About time! Come on!”

 

“You go on ahead I’ll meet you at the garden in a minute.”

 

She looked rather sad for a minute but then left the bedroom and went to the garden. I started rooting through my bedside drawer looking for the present I planned on giving her later, but this is the perfect time to give it to her anyways.

 

After retrieving to object I rushed down to the garden.

 

“Kim? Where are you?” I called out when I saw an empty garden, “Kim.”

 

“Hey Duncan, over here!” I walked towards her voice.

 

I gasped at what I saw.

 

In the middle of  the witch-magic circle was a huge table filled with drawings and pictures and stuff that we had created over the last year.All the animals were sitting at the table with party hats on theiri heads and there was cake too.

 

“Woah!”

 

Kim was standing next to me and gave me the biggest smile ever.

 

“Do you like it?” she asked, unsure.

 

“Like it? I love it!” I laugh and lft her up by th ewait and twirl her around.

 

“Ah!” she laughed.

 

I put her down gently and reach into my pocket and grab the saphire necklace I had made from a saphire I found while mining. I turn her around and put it on her before she could say anything.

 

She look down at the saphire and her eyes widen.

 

“Oh my god! Duncan this is beauitiful! Thank you so much! It’s so SHINEY!!” I laugh and was caught off guard when she suddenly leaped and hugged me. I return the hug awkwardly due to height difference but, hey, I was getting a hug from theh girl I love, what else should I ask for?

 

We spend the rest of the day goofing around and just having a good time outside in the garden, and it was like calm before the storm because what happened the next day was truly shocking.


	4. Taken Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's taken over! and there was nothing Duncan could do...

The next morning I woke up in my bed and I knew something was off. It’s just one of those feelings you get when your body just goes “Ok something’s not right”.

 

Wait, where’s Duncan?

 

“Duncan?” panic worked it’s way up my throat and momentarily I couldn’t breathe. “Duncan?”

 

I tried to breathe but I couldn’t.

 

**_Mother will take care of you. Just let yourself slip away-_ **

****

“Kim? What’s wrong you look really pale.” Duncan rushed to my side taking my hand and sat down on the side of my bed.

 

I could feel my lungs fill with air again and I was relieved.

 

“Where were you? I was worried.” I don’t want to tell him what happened, I don’t want him to worry, I don’t- I can’t- I-

 

“Kim? Kim! Stop spacing out on me! Kim?” I stared at Duncan, he had a worried look in his eyes.

 

“I’m fine, Duncan, you don’t have to worry about me. I’m just worried you’d left me, that’s all.”

 

“As if! I’d never leave you, Kim and you should know that. Now come on! Get off your lazy ass!” He looked relieved, but I’m pretty sure he’s not gonna drop the topic any time soon.

 

For the whole day I kept spacing out and Mother’s vioce was getting louder in my head.

 

_No Kim, you have to fight it! You can’t let her get into your head you can’t let her take over!_

**_You know you can’t keep fighting me, because as you grow weaker, I grow stronger and soon-_ **

****

_No! For the sake of Duncan, I have to fight you, have to-_

“Kim are you ok? You kept spacing out for the whole day. What’s up?”

 

I felt my consciousness start to slip. _No_

 

“Kim? KIM!”

 

The last thing I saw what Duncan rushing over to catch me as I fell and I could hear Mother’s evil laughter in my head.

_ Duncan _

 

Kim lay motionless on her bed. I started to pace around the room, worried.

 

_What happened? It was all ok until then! Who should I ask for help?_

Suddenly, Kim’s eyes opened, but this time they were completely purple, sclera and all.

 

“Kim! Oh thank God you’re ok! I was-“

 

Suddenly her purple arm grew to the size of a small boulder, which was three times the size of my own body which probably weighed- no not the time right now!

 

She swung at me and knocked me sideways, causing me to crash into the wall.

 

“Kim! What’s wrong? Why are you-“ I winced in pain as she pounded me with her massive flux arm/boulder-fist.

 

I grabbed hold of her legs and pulled her down, causing her to trip over backward, I pinned both her arms above her head and drew my sword. She let out a scream, so horrible. I sounded like a bunch of voices mixed together, nothing like my Kim. My Kim’s voice was sweet especially when she sang.

 

I was about to attack her when I looked into her purple fluxed up eyes. I still saw Kim in there, I still saw the girl I love.

 

I dropped my sword and let go of her arms. She stood up over me and looked at me with a look of victory in her eyes. I stared back at her in defeat.

 

**_“What’s wrong Duncan? Why don’t you kill me now? You know you can!”_** she

 

She hit me hard into a wall and I felt blood run down my side. I whimpered in pain, as I lay there on the ground helpless.

****

**_“You locked me away in that sphere for so long! I had done nothing wrong! You knew I was a danger to all of The Yogscast so you put me away and used me for all your magic stuff! I want revenge for what you did!”_** the flux said as she pounded me over and over again.

 

I coughed up blood and groaned in pain. I just had to lay there and take the beating, there was nothing I could do.

 

**_“You won’t kill me because you’re weak! Your in love with this girl! As long as she lives, I live and I will get stronger and she will grow weaker! She has been fighting me for a long time, but love makes everyone weak. And love can only bring hate! You said it yourself, there has to be good and bad because both of them balances the other out. Well I’ll show you! There will be no light balancing out my darkness! My darkness is so dark that no one would be able to balance it out! Especially not you! You, the psycopathic, mad scientist who killed and slaughtered just for fun, for experiments! She brought light to your world when you were on the brink of insanity, you wouldn’t want her knowing what you done in the past now, would you?”_** She kept pounding her boulder-fist against my frail body and I could hear and feel some of my ribs cracking. I started screaming in pain.

 

**_“Part of me is already taking over your body and you know it! Soon I’ll be able to rule this world without people like you to lock me up and stand against me. No body can stand against me! NO BODY!!!”_ **

****

My consiousness was slipping and I could feel myself drift away. The last thing I heard was the sound of that horrible screaming.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that most of this chapter was just the flux talking and stuff, the next chapter will be better! please tell me what you think of this story so far!!


	5. Chapter 5: The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of the one-sided fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my good friend writers block came to stay for WAY too long. But I'll make up for it by uploading two chapters in one go! Please tell me what you think of the story so far!

I woke up and saw a bloody and beaten up Duncan lying on the ground unconscious next to me.

 

I crawl over to him slowly, not believing my eyes.

 

_No!_

Duncan was beaten to a pulp. He had a huge gash on his side, a ton on bruises on his arms and face.

 

_I let the flux take over…_

I reached over and tried to pick him up but he was too heavy for me so I just lay there next to him.

 

_I was too weak…_

 

I let the tears fall, the weight of guilt was too much.

 

_How could I?_

My sholders shook and I sobbed and sniffled. I hurt the one I love and I couldn’t do anything about it. I was useless, I couldn’t even help him.

 

I don’t know when I fell asleep but when I woke up I felt Duncan’s arm around me, keeping me safe.

 

_Making me feel loved._

I buried my face into his chest and cried. He soothed me by rubbing my back slowly and telling me that it was ok. He was always there to make me feel better.

 

“I’m sorry Duncan. I wasn’t able to stop the flux from taking over, I’m sorry that you got hurt! I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you earlier! I’m sorry-“

 

“No, Kim it’s fine! Stop crying! I’m fine, see?” he flashed me one of his cute grins that I have always loved.

 

I used to hate that grin, I never knew what went on in his mind so that grin seemed mysterious and foreign. Back when I was in the Nether no body would smle randomly at me. In fact no bady smiled at me at all, but when Duncan smiled at me it was different. The smile seemed genuine. I started trusting him more, and I actually started smiling back.

 

“B-but look at you! You’re bruised and beaten, it was my fault!” I sobbed and buried my face into his chest. I could hear him wince when he put hs arm around my waist again.

 

“But, Kim, it was _my_ fault you got fluxed. I scared you so much that you fell into the sphere. I brought this on both of us.” He said softly as he slowly drew shapes on my back.

 

 _How could he blame himself?_ I _was the one that beat him up, yet he doesn’t blame me! How can someone be so understanding?_

“Plus black and blue go together with purple anyways!” He was clearly trying to lighten the mood, “Or is it white and gold?”

 

I laughed with him at his stupid attempt to cheer me up, but it definitely worked.

 

“We should really get up to get you fixed and bandaged.”


	6. Chapter 6: I care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim shows that she cares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the extra chapter! Please tell me what you think of the story so far.

“But I’m comfortable right now!” I whined.

 

“You’re gonna regret it when you can’t get up later.” Kim wiggled out of my grip and ran downstairs.

 

_I guess she’s getting the first aid kit._

I tried to get up to lie on my bed but almost screamed at the searing pain that shot up my side.

 

_I guess the flux did quite a number on me._

I bit my lip as I slowly crawled over to my bed, wincing everytime I accidentally bushed against the gash on my side.

 

_My ribs are killing me! Literally!_

I flopped onto the bed and tried not to pass out from the pain, as I waited for Kim.

 

“Hey, sorry I took so long, I had to get some bandages and herbs from my witchery hut. Oh my gosh, Duncan!” she quickly rushed over to me, well as quick as she could while holding a first aid kit, jars of herbs and a basin of water with a small towell.

 

It was quite amusing watching her struggle to get to me.

 

_I’m such a sadist._

 

“Your injury is worse than I thought…” Kim started examining my injuries, being the care bear she _definitely is_. _Sarcasm intended_.

 

She started taking my lab coat and purple t-shirt off, they were covered in dried blood, and wiped around my gash, making sure not to wipe it too roughly. She dipped the towel into a jar of clear liquid.

 

“This is gonna hurt Duncan.” She wiped my gash and I almost screamed out in pain, my eyes filling with tears.

 

“I’m sorry, wait are you crying Duncan?” she looked like she was about to burst out laughing.

 

“N-no I’ve just been, ah, cutting onions.”

 

“Sure, sure.”

 

It took about an hour to fully bandage me up and dissinfect my cuts. I had 5 broken ribs and my arm was pretty messed up.

 

“Maybe I should rest for a few days…” I lay face down on the bed as Kim rubbed an ice pack on the big bruise on my back.

 

“How ironic! I remember when you used to say that sleep was for the weak. You never used to sleep remember? You used to stay up _all_ night working on your projects, and making me worry about you…” Kim stopped suddenly as if she said something wrong.

 

_Kim worried about me?_

“Aw, you actually care about me!” I grinned back at her and saw that her whole face was the same colour as her qipao.

 

_Is it possible that she has feelings for me as I have feelings for her?_

**_I will be back Duncan and I’ll be even more devastating, when I do. When I do, be prepared for your heart to be crushed. When I do…_ **

 


End file.
